


Count the Animals

by RecluseWriter



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Gen, Sleeping Together, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: Russell asks a very important question.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Count the Animals

“Hey Raymond. What’s a sheep?”  
The small child looked up at the taller man with curiosity and wonder. Two thoughts went through Raymond’s head. One, why was something Russell thought of now and two, did he honestly not know what a sheep was. Of course Raymond knows that Russell’s hasn’t had the happiest childhoods, but didn’t teachers teach that stuff in kindergarten?  
“What brought up that question, bud?”  
“There are these….things in town. They look like clouds but with legs.”  
“Those are sheep, Russ.”  
“They said I didn’t know what a sheep was.”  
Raymond squatted down and placed his hands on Russell’s shoulders.  
“How about this. We go to town and you show me these creatures. Then I can confirm for sure that these creatures are sheep. Ok bud?”  
Russell nods and Raymond gets up and they begin walking toward town. Usually Raymond left anytime Russell went into town since there would be a high chance that one of the dream denizens would try and interact with him. Employees of Dreamsend weren't supposed to interact with the dream denizens more than necessary. But since Russell mentioned, on their walk from the Incarners Market to town, that the “sheep” were near the entrance of town Raymond thought it would be fine. As they entered town, Raymond spotted the fencing but no sheep.  
“Oh.”  
Russell let out a sigh and looked up at Raymond.  
“I thought Tabasa might have had them out.”  
“It’s fine, bud. You didn’t know.”  
Raymond wanted to calm Russell’s suspicions about the sheep but he didn’t know how to go about it since he had no physical image of the “sheep”. Image….  
Raymond looked down at Russell with a smile on his face.  
“Do you have some paper and a pencil?”  
Russell gave Raymond a confused look.  
“Um… I think Yumi might have some at her place. I saw her writing one time. I could ask her if I can have some.”  
“Alright then. How about you go ask Yumi if you can have some paper and a pencil and I’ll meet you at the store? That sound good?”  
Russell gave a small nod and he started to walk over to Yumi's place. Raymond quickly made his way to his and Yue’s store. Yue looked over a door that had just been slammed open by Raymond. Before Yue gets a chance to ask him about his entrance, Raymond rushed into the back room. Yue debated whether to follow him and question what he was doing or just see what he does. She chose the latter because she honestly wanted to see what the blue haired man was doing. After a little bit, Raymond came out of the back holding two pillows and a blanket. He laid the blanket on the ground followed by putting the two pillows next to each other.  
“Raymond, what are you doing?”  
Either Raymond didn’t hear her or he was ignoring her. Which, she didn’t know. Before Yue got the chance to repeat herself, the door opened and the small blonde boy walked in holding some paper and two pencils. Raymond walked over and gave Russell a big smile.  
“Good! You got the stuff!”  
Raymond gestured for Russell to follow him over to the blanket and pillows. Raymond laid down on the blanket first and took the papers and pencils so it would be easier for him to lay down. Once he was laying on the blanket and pillow, Raymond handed a piece of paper and pencil.  
“Can you draw what the things looked like?”  
Russell started to draw a fluff thing in the center with four lines for legs. An oval was then added with two dots. Russell gently slid the paper in front of Raymond as a way to signify that he had finished. It looked like a sheep.  
“They definitely were sheep if that was what they looked like.”  
Russell gave a slight nod in understanding. Russell wondered why Raymond set up everything if he was only going to have him draw the sheep.  
“Hey Russ, do you know what a cow is?”  
Russell looked over at Raymond who was looking back at him. Raymond had a face of curiosity on. Russell just stared back at him.  
“I’m taking that as a no.”  
Raymond took the piece of paper the sheep was drawn on and started to add his own drawing. Russell watched as Raymond started to draw what he could only guess was an animal of some sorts.  
“There! All done!”  
Raymond shifted the paper closer to Russell. To Russell it looked like a big dog with spots. The word COW was written underneath.  
“That’s what a cow looks like. It says moo.”  
Russell looked at Raymond with alot of confusion. A snicker came from Raymond only guessed was Yue. Now Raymond felt really stupid.  
“Why did you make the sound?”  
Embarrassment covered Raymond's face and he gave a sheepish reply.  
“Well….um…..I figured since I was teaching you the animals, I figured I should teach you what sound they make.”  
“Oh. Ok. Well, what sound does a sheep make?”  
“Oh yeah! Sorry. They say baa.”  
Russell quietly repeated the sound. That made Raymond smile. He took the paper back and started to draw a few other animals. A duck, a pig, a chicken, and a horse……  
“Ok. Do you know any of these?”  
Russell gently pointed at the horse. He looked back at Raymond. Raymond noticed a bit of anger in his eyes. Raymond took the paper back and scribbled out the horse.  
“Since you know what a horse is, I figured it didn’t need to be on the page.”  
Russell nodded and Raymond continued to go over the animals.The weird bird thing was a duck and it says quack. The fat dog thing was a pig and it goes oink oink. The more normal looking bird was a chicken and it says cluck. Once Raymond finished going over the animals, Russell asked a question.  
“Can I have a blank piece of paper?”  
“Yeah. Of course!”  
Raymond handed Russell a piece and Russell started to draw. Raymond tried to watch to see what Russell was drawing.  
“You can see once it's done.”  
Raymond moved away to let Russell draw. While just laying there, Raymond started to get sleepy. He ended up falling asleep. After a while of quiet, Yue went over to check on the two boys. She noticed they both had fallen asleep. Russell had snuggled himself closer to Raymond with Raymond’s arm wrapped around him. Yue went into the back and grabbed a blanket. She gently threw the blanket on top of the two. She noticed the paper that Russell had been drawing on. Yue bent down to get a better look. It was a picture of a small boy holding a taller man’s hand. Both were smiling. Under the taller man was the word DAD.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for proof reading. Another wholesome one to add to the bunch. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
